poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare on Pound Street
"Nightmare on Pound Street" is the second episode of season 1. It first aired October 29th, 2010 in the US. The Pound Puppies try to find a home to a weird looking puppy named Freddie. Plot It's Halloween day and Olaf is decorating the pound, while Cookie and Squirt think the holiday is silly, Lucky and Strudel explain that it's all just for fun, it's the one night of the year where scary things like vampires and spiders are considered lovable. The Mayor arrives at the pound and tells McLeish that he is throwing a big Halloween party at his mansion, and he needs him to take his bratty kids Seymour and Tabitha trick-or-treating. Just then, Lucky and the gang get an alert that Bingo from Shelter 55 is waiting in the alley behind their pound, and they go to meet with him. Bingo gives them a puppy to place named Freddie, whose been having trouble finding a home. Once Bingo leaves. the pups discover that Freddie is a friendly but creepy-looking puppy who is oblivious of his looks. Meanwhile, McLeish tells Olaf that he's dreading the idea of talking his niece and nephew trick-or-treating, but them realizes that if he can give them a really fun night, then the Mayor will let him attend his Halloween party. Niblet and Strudel listen in on the conversation, and run upstairs to tell the other pups about it, but before they can mention it, the Mayor drops his kids off at the pound and McLeish greets them dressed as a vampire in his "fright-mobile" (a decorated golf-cart). As they leave, Lucky gets an idea on how to get Freddie adopted, they are going to take Freddie trick-or-treating. Downstairs, the pups try on some costumes from a box that Squirt got from McLeish's office. Lucky explains that since Halloween is the one night of the year where humans find "creepy" lovable, then Lucky, Cookie, and Niblet will take Freddie out door to door, and one of the families is bound to find Freddie lovable and adopt him, while Strudel and Squirt stay at the pound and distract Olaf with decoy dogs. To pass themselves off as humans in costumes, they will have stand up and walk on their back legs, a feat which is no problem for Niblet, as he used to be in a performing dog group, but proves to be harder for Lucky and Cookie. Out in the neighborhood, Seymour and Tabitha are not enjoying their time out with McLeish, and constantly act like brats. Meanwhile, Lucky, Cookie, and Niblet are having a hard time find any family that wants to adopt Freddie, as every time humans see his face, they get scared or faint. Finally, Freddie overhears Niblet say that it's because he is creepy looking. Devastated, he runs off, and Lucky, Cookie, Niblet try to find him. While this is going on, McLeish has finally had enough of Seymour and Tabitha's bratty behavior, and tells them off. Upset, they run off crying. Freddie sneaks into a cab and ends up at their father's mansion, where Seymour and Tabitha also end up. Afraid they they might have told the Mayor what happened, he runs into the mansion. Lucky. Cookie, and Niblet enter the mansion as well to look for Freddie, while the mayor's kids take revenge on their uncle McLeish by chasing him and eventually trap him in the backyard, but they then become sad, because they realize what their uncle said was true, they really are brats, and them mope that no one will ever like them. Freddie overhears this, and goes over them to cheer them up. Seymour and Tabitha enjoy Freddie's antics, and ask their father if they can keep him, he agrees, and congratulates McLeish on giving his kids a dog to make them happy. Cookie and Lucky see this, and Cookie congratulates Lucky on another job well done. Meanwhile. Niblet hangs out with the other party guests who assume that he is a fun-loving human, despite his barking. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Pamela Adlon - Seymour *Dabney Coleman - Mayor *Rachel Crane - Tabitha *Tress MacNeille - City Council Woman *Charles Shaughnessy - Bingo *Justin Shenkarow - Freddie Transcript Nightmare on Pound Street/Transcript Quotes McLeish: Jerry -- uh, uh, Mr. Mayor. What a pleasant surprise. Mayor: Yeah, yeah, like a tonsillectomy. Look, Lenny, I need your help. McLeish: My help? Mayor: Why do you think I hire my family? Trivia *This episode only airs during the month of October to celebrate the holiday, Halloween. *We find out that Niblet was once part of the circus and was in the act, "Armando and his Dancing Doggies," this revealing why Niblet was so good at walking on his hind legs. *On the Pound Puppies: Homeward Pound DVD, on the back it shows three pictures of different episodes. The picture on the right is a picture of this episode, which is 'not '''included in the set. Continuity *Bingo will later reappear in "Mutternal Instincts" with several other foreign Pound Puppies at the D7. *Freddie will later appear in "I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve" as animated by Studio B. Allusions *The title of this episode is a reference to the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. Freddie's name is a reference to the main antagonist of said series. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes